Wet Behind the Ears
| number = 32 | date = 2368 | editor = Kim Yale | penciller = Peter Krause | inker = Pablo Marcos | colorist = Julianna Ferriter | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | published = June 1992 | format = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics }} Trial by fire! – "Wet Behind the Ears" was the 32nd issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2)|series of Star Trek: The Next Generation]] comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story, as written by Michael Jan Friedman. The art was pencilled by Peter Krause and inked by Pablo Marcos, with Kim Yale credited as editor. Summary References Characters :Barron • Sonya Gomez • Keane • Kozinski • Geordi La Forge • McIver • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Ro Laren • Timmins • Deanna Troi • Worf • unnamed Catarr (Catarr captain and officer) • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] ([[unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]]: engineering ensign) Ajanian • Kieran Duffy • Nagurski Starships and vehicles :Catarr starship • ( explorer) • • ( exploratory cruiser training vessel) • • • Locations Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • engineering • ready room • ten forward ;USS Tubman : bridge • engineering • sickbay ;Catarr vessel : bridge Stars and star systems :Gamma Ysalis Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Catarr • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief engineer • commander • counselor • engineer • flag officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • security chief • specialist • transporter chief Technology and weapons :class 8 probe • impulse engine • photon torpedo • probe • starship • VISOR Other references :alien • asteroid • drink • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • fish • humanoid • lifeform • lionfish • • matter • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • training mission • uniform Chronology ;2365 ;2368 Appendices Background * This story is a sequel of sorts to Sonya Gomez's appearances in . * The other Federation ships shown all have registry numbers with an alphabetical suffix, a rarity in canon productions. * The characters of Ro, Riker, Worf, Troi and O'Brien all appear in this issue's artowrk but do not have dialog. Ro in particular appears on the cover, even though she only appeared in cameo in the story. * This is the second issue where Ro is shown at a bridge station wearing an operations division gold uniform rather than her normal command division red uniform. * In a commonly made mistake, Picard states in dialog that the Tubman was a Constitution-class vessel rather than a Constellation. He even goes so far to claim it is not unlike the original , even though numerous dissimilarities are visible in the designs. Possibly the vessel had been converted since Picard last knew it, the cover and interior artwork show it to be a Constellation. Images wet behind the ears.jpg|Cover image. file:gomez2368.jpg|Sonya Gomez. file:uSS Tubman.jpg| . tubman.jpg|The Tubman. file:odyser1.jpg| . file:odyser2.jpg| . file:keane.jpg|Keane. livingston DC Comics.jpg|Livingston (fish). tubmanBridge.jpg|''Tubman'' bridge. catarrShip.jpg|Catarr starship. gomezScreen.jpg gomezCocoaPicard2.jpg gomezCocoa.jpg Connections }} External link * category:tNG comics